


The Meet Cutes of Dick and Babs

by DayenuRose



Series: Snapshots or Dick/Babs Week 2018 [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batcave, Batgirl - Freeform, Chicago (City), Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Dick/Babs week 2018, F/M, Friendship, Galas, Haly's Circus, Killer Moth - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Robin - Freeform, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayenuRose/pseuds/DayenuRose
Summary: How did Dick and Babs first meet? Their story has been told many times and it changes with each re-telling. Is it really all that surprising that sometimes the story can still have a twist beginning?





	The Meet Cutes of Dick and Babs

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, there are references made to, inferences made about, and liberties taken from Detective Comics 359 (‘The Million Dollar Debut of Batgirl’-1967), Robin Year One, Issue 4 (2000), and Batgirl Year One, Issue 4 (2003).

How did Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon first meet? 

The simplest answer to that question is, it depends. Over the years of their friendship, the story of their first meeting has been told and retold so often that the story is rarely the same twice, even when the stories cover the same events. The versions have grown with each telling until they have been mythologized even in the tellers own histories. So, when you ask Dick or Babs about their meet cute, the answer will vary depending on whom you ask and who is doing the asking. 

 

***

 

Version One – When Barbara met Robin

 

Babs and her dad had plans to grab dinner then head home for a movie night. It was her turn to pick the movie. She was debating between ‘Star Wars’ and ‘Rebecca.’ The first was one of their mutual favourites and Dad was having a stressful week as he dealt with Two-Face and Shrike (though she wasn’t suppose to know that). He’d appreciate a movie he could just sit back and enjoy. On the other hand, she’d been looking forward to ‘Rebecca’ all week. They’d been making their way through Hitchcock’s films, but it was taking forever.  When the choice was left up to him, Dad usually preferred something more comedic than dramatic.  

She shifted in the chair outside of her dad’s office. Her leg bounced in an uneven rhythm and she tried to focus on her book. It was no use. The chair was so uncomfortable she thought her tailbone might protest for a week once she finally stood. Anyways, how long had she been here? She checked her watch. 8:13. Dad was late. He’d asked her to meet him at 7:30.  

Wondering what could be taking him so long, Babs stood and stretched. Next time she was bringing a cushion. 

Though she knew nothing had changed in the last forty-five minutes, she still peered into her dad’s office. The lights were off and the door was locked. From this angle she could just catch a glimpse of (but not read) the top file on his desk. The contrasting black and white allowed her to decipher where he’d doodled Batman’s symbol in the margins of his notes. She wanted to know what that file said. A glance over her shoulder reminded her that it would be foolish to try breaking into her dad’s office. There were too many officers present and she wasn’t that good yet.

Instead, she meandered around the rest of the floor. Everyone recognised her and greeted her accordingly. When she asked, no one had seen her father recently.

Eventually O’Malley had pity on her. With a long suffering sigh and a gesture towards the ceiling. “The Commissioner is on the roof.”

Babs grinned and thanked the officer. She knew what that meant. The trek up the stairs would be worth it, if she got to meet Batman. 

When she reached the roof, Babs was ready to play surprised. Like she wasn’t expecting to see the black clad man lurking in the shadows. Everyone knew who Batman was, now she was going to meet him. 

Yet, as she addressed her dad, all thoughts of meeting Batman fled her mind. She stopped in her tracks and stumbled over her words when she saw the boy about her age (maybe a little younger) balancing on the roof ledge. The wind tugged dramatically at his yellow cape. She couldn’t help but stare. He had a cheeky grin and, behind the mask, the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. Her heart fluttered in her chest. 

She forced herself to breathe normally, but her dad had already caught the glimmer in her eyes and the smile playing at her lips. Before she could introduce herself to the boy, her dad ushered her to the door and instructed her to wait for him in his office. 

Though disappointed that she hadn’t had the opportunity to introduce herself, Babs obeyed her dad. At least she hadn’t needed the boy to introduce himself, she already knew who he was. His name and exploits were whispered in the quiet moments at school and splashed across the front page of the papers. He was Robin. And now that she met him, she was certain it was only a matter of time before they met again. 

 

Version Two – When Dick met Batgirl

 

No matter how carefully they planned, events rarely followed the prescribed outline. And that evening was no exception to the rule. 

Bruce needed to work late on Wayne Foundation business before he and Dick could attend the annual ‘Policeman’s Masquerade Ball.’ Dick was actually looking forward to this gala more than similar events. He enjoyed having the opportunity to dress up in costume when he didn’t need to hide his identity. He’d always enjoyed performing for an appreciative audience. Which, was why he was now waiting anxiously in the backseat of the car for Bruce to finish his paperwork. They’d change into their costumes at the masquerade—if they ever got there. 

“Are you ready, chum?” Bruce asked as he slid into the driver’s seat and peeled out onto the street before Dick could answer. 

They weren’t on the road for long before Bruce began to drive erratically. He slowed down and sped up without warning. Turning down random streets without using the indicator, he made his way through town backtracking and re-tracking. With each turn they moved farther and farther away from the Bristol Country Club.

Dick glanced over the backseat and groaned as he spied what Bruce had already noticed. A green car followed close behind. It matched them speed for speed, turn for turn. Despite Bruce’s defensive driving, it soon became clear that they were being guided into a trap. Apparently they wouldn’t make it to the masque after all. 

“Stay down,” Bruce hissed as the car came to a sudden stop and they were thrown against the seatbelts. “I don’t think they know you’re here.”

Bruce was proved correct as the goons dressed as insects pulled Bruce from the car without a glance towards the back. Dick knew that Bruce could handle himself, even while pretending to be a mere civilian, long enough for the boy to get help. 

Before Dick could slip into the costume he hadn’t planned on wearing that night, he heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight. What was Bruce doing? 

“Mr. Wayne, run!” a female voice yelled over the fray. 

Dick risked a glance out the window. Bruce was nowhere to be seen. He’d probably escaped into the nearby woods to change into his uniform while trusting Dick to hold his own until Batman returned. What Dick didn’t expect to find was the new vigilante in town taking on Killer Moth and his two goons.  

Their unknown rescuer was dressed in a costume that might best be described as Batgirl. For a brief moment he wondered if she had been headed to the same masquerade as they were. But that didn’t really matter at the moment, did it? Though her costume wasn’t armoured and she didn’t appear to have any of the Bat-tools in her belt, when she’d witnessed Killer Moth attacking ‘civilians,’ she hadn’t hesitated to come to their aid. 

With a courage that was only a small taste of what she’d demonstrate over the years to come, she confronted Killer Moth without concern for her own safety. Dick couldn’t take his eyes off her. For someone without any Bat-training, she was more than holding her own in a fight that was three to one. She had a good grasp on the fundamentals and with a little more training, she’d be unstoppable. His heart fluttered in his chest. Her red hair gleamed in the setting sun and her green eyes were bright and focused. He wanted to fight by her side—Batgirl and Robin—but he couldn’t do that as Dick Grayson. 

Before he could finish changing into Robin, Batgirl had taken down the goons and was now facing their boss. While she was more than a match for Killer Moth when it came to hand-to-hand combat, Batgirl wasn’t prepared for the moment he pulled a dirty trick and stopped her in her tracks with his sticky cocoon-like trap. At that moment, Batman returned to the scene in time to help her from the sticky mess and shoot Robin a look instructing him to stay where he was.  

Despite Dick’s desire to meet this stunning new vigilante, Batman wanted to deal with her in his own way. Which, if Bruce was acting true to form, would mean trying to convince her that Gotham didn’t need a third hero patrolling her streets. All Dick could do was hope his mentor wouldn’t scare the new Batgirl away from vigilanting before he had a chance to meet her in person.  

 

Version Three – When Robin and Batgirl met

 

For months she studied every piece of information concerning Gotham’s vigilantes that she could get her hands on. Her library skills came in handy as she read and re-read every article ever written about the heroes. She wheedled stories out of her dad about his encounters with Batman and Robin. When Dad wasn’t looking, she studied his ‘Batman’ files—both official and personal. Keeping track whenever they were spotted, she’d mapped their patrols, studied their moves, and learned their methodology. She’d made her own costume (every vigilante should know how to sew because costumes are always getting damaged or destroyed) and collected gear that came as close as possible to the gear she’d seen Batman and Robin use (she would later learn that most of it was specialty custom made gear that couldn’t be found at the store). 

At last she was ready. Heading out into the night, Batgirl was ready for her official debut. Unfortunately Batman didn’t agree. 

Out on her first patrol, Batgirl hadn’t hesitated to leap from one building to the next. Maybe she should have. At least, maybe she ought to have thought things through a little more logically. But, that didn’t give Batman the right to cut her line. 

The seconds of free-falling fear were replaced by exhilaration as Robin caught her and they swung to another rooftop. It wasn’t until they landed that the enormity of what had happened struck her. She’d almost died. Twice. 

She wasn’t given long enough to come to own conclusions about the mistakes she may or may not have made before Batman began to lecture her. Instead of making her reconsider her actions, his lecture had the opposite effect. It raised her hackles and made her more determine than ever to prove herself. He did his best to scare her away, to keep her from donning her costume again. But, Barbara was stubborn, she wouldn’t let him tell her no. She wasn’t doing this for his approval. She wasn’t doing this for anyone’s approval. In fact, if her dad knew, he’d find a way to stop her faster than Batman ever could. All she wanted was to help the people of Gotham like her dad. She couldn’t stand by and watch when people were being hurt or when those with power took advantage of those without. If she possessed the ability to help, even a little bit, then she needed to act because it was the right thing to do.

Robin was sweet, coming to her defence even if it meant defying the big bad Bat. She tried coming to his defence in return, but Batman had other plans. It wasn’t until she was drifting into the darkness of unconsciousness that she realised that after all these months, she’d finally met Robin face-to-face. And, he knew who she was without introduction.  

Despite Bruce’s constant reminder that they didn’t need anyone else’s help—that there were already too many people who knew their secrets—Dick couldn’t help but hope to meet Batgirl again. So, when he saw her on the rooftops for the first time, he was eager to join her on patrol. Of course, Batman had other plans. At least his plans got her in the Cave. Robin didn’t relish playing the good cop/bad cop game with Batgirl, but at least he got to be good cop for most of the evening. 

Playing tour guide was fun. A natural born storyteller and entertainer, the time quickly slipped by as Robin regaled her with stories of their adventures and foes. He knew he was showing-off even without needing to embellish the stories. He couldn’t tell if she was impressed or not, but he hoped she was. By the time they reached the training room, he was feeling a bit traitorous for what he was about to do. But, Batman had insisted this was the only way he’d ever consider letting her in.

Batman was certain she’d fail and that would be the end of it. Robin was certain she’d pass. After all he knew something that Batman didn’t. Spending the evening with her confirmed what he already started to suspect since the day he saw her fight Killer Moth. Batgirl was his friend Barbara Gordon. 

 

Version Four – When Dick and Babs met

 

For some reason Jim Gordon could never quite explain, he was continually being invited to the galas of Gotham’s rich and famous. There was an underlying assumption that he was there to provide security or network with Gotham’s rich and powerful. He’d lost track of the number of times he’d arrested a suspect at one of these events or he was able secure the promise of more funding for the GCPD from the city’s most affluent individuals. 

The comp tickets always came in pairs. With no desire to wrangle up a date for a party he would rather not attend, Jim would insist that his daughter joined him. Despite her groans and protestations of homework, he convinced her that this was good experience for her. Whether she believed him about the merits of networking or not, it didn’t matter because she was there. 

That’s how Barbara Gordon ended up at the most exclusive events of Gotham’s social Season. And she was bored out of her mind. After the first couple of event she attended, Babs learned to bring a book. Sure, there were usually a few kids in attendance, but the parties were mostly populated by adults with more money than sense. As for the few kids her age who attended the parties...well, let’s just say her book was better company. 

Of course, there were exceptions to every rule. There was one boy who didn’t fit the expectations—Richard Grayson. When he wasn’t following his foster father around meeting and greeting Gotham’s social elite, he appeared about as bored as she did. She knew him—at least knew of him. They’d never officially met, since he was a year behind her in school. Whenever she saw him on campus, he was always surrounded by a group friends and was usually the center of attention. Neither of them had the same classes nor were they in the same activities, so she’d never found a reason to introduce herself despite finding him... _interesting_. 

 

Dick didn’t understand why Bruce insisted that he needed to attend another one of the endless charity galas that Gotham’s rich and famous threw in an attempt to justify the squandering of their wealth. Dick didn’t want to be there. The galas were boring and long (and all too often, he had to be aside an important case in order to attend the gala). This one was particularly boring. Usually there were a few kids around his age at these things, but not tonight. Be it that the offspring of the Gotham’s one percent were all at boarding school or they had all managed to convince their parents to stay home, Dick didn’t know.

Fortunately, he had always been a performer, so as Bruce introduced him to an endless line of business associates and government officials, Dick appeared more interested than he felt. After a half hour or so of following in Bruce’s wake, his guardian had at last released the boy to his own devices. It was another half hour of raiding the buffet table, eavesdropping on conversations, and lurking in shadows, before Dick found himself aimlessly wandering around the crowded atrium. 

That’s when he spied her. Barbara Gordon was sitting by herself at one of the tables squeezed into the back of the room. Her head was bowed and she appeared to be looking at something hidden under the edge of the table. Even without the mystery of what she was doing, Dick would have found his way over. He’d been looking for a reason to meet her.  It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the commissioner’s red-haired daughter. 

At school she was smart and popular, and somehow whenever he saw her there, he felt so much younger than her than he actually was. Tonight was a perfect opportunity to introduce himself. Moving as silently as the vigilante he was, he picked his way through the crowd over to Babs’ table. Despite his silent approach, Babs had noticed him long before he reached her, she straighten and closed the book she had sequestered under the table. When she smiled at him, he thought his heart would melt. His knees had already gone wobbly. 

“Hi, I’m Dick.,” he said hoping he didn’t sound like an idiot. 

With her foot, she pushed out the chair next to hers. “Barbara, but my friends call me Babs.” 

“I know.” He sat in the chair and glanced around the room. How had he ended up so tongue-tied? Normally he never had a problem starting a conversation with a complete stranger. “What are you reading?”

“’Fellowship of the Ring.’ Have you read it?” She handed him the book. 

“Um, no.” He’d seen the animated movie years ago, but had never read the book. Would she think less of him for not being an avid reader? “Is it good?”

“I like it. You could borrow it, if you like. I’ve already read it, so I don’t mind.” 

“That would be nice. Thanks.” Dick promised himself that he would read that book, so next time they talked he’d have something more to say. 

The chords of a new song were beginning to fill the room. Dick gestured out to the dance floor. “Would you care to dance?”

“Yes.” Babs took his offered hand and they found a quiet corner of the dance floor.

Dick wasn’t surprised to find that Babs was an excellent dancer. One song turned into two. By the time the time the second song ended, they’d both relaxed. During the dance, they started to talk, first about school and mutual acquaintances when they found they had more in common than they thought—for starters, a love of old movies and martial arts. Dick told her about growing up in the circus and Babs shared her plans for the future. 

As the crowd began to shift, Babs leaned in towards Dick and whispered, “Do you want to explore? I’ve heard there’s a fascinating exhibit on cryptology here.  I’d love to see it.” 

With a nod, he agreed. Dick and Babs snuck out of the party and spent the rest of the evening exploring and talking and Dick knew he’d never be intimidated to talk to her again. For the first time ever, the adults were ready to leave the gala before the kids were. Though Dick and Babs were punished for sneaking off into the cordoned off portions of the museum without permission, they both thought the time spent together was worth the consequences.

From that day on, they were best friends. 

 

***

 

But, there was another first meeting.  

A meeting that they had forgotten, one that they hadn’t had a reason to think about again until Dick had found Babs’ photo album. They had met before the rooftop and rescues, before the grapple guns and galas. Dick had been seven…maybe eight and still with Haly’s circus. Babs was just that little bit older. The Gordons were finishing their visit with family in Chicago and Haly’s Circus was beginning their Midwest tour with an opening night in Chicago. 

 

Version Five - Their Secret

 

“Bab’s when did you go to Haly’s?” Dick asked as he stared at a picture of him and his parents, waiting on the platforms high above the crowd. 

_Chicago_ , Babs thought. That much was clear from the album. But, what was the story? She paused for a long moment as the pieces fell into place. “That’s a bit of a story....”

“I’m game,” he said and turned back to the beginning of the album. 

 

 

“Babs! Babs! Stop!” Michael Gordon called after his cousin. As the oldest, he was expected to keep the younger kids in line. The others were easy, but for some reason, Babs never stayed where she was expected to be. “Barbara Gordon! Get back here.” 

Babs didn’t listen to her cousin. She was small enough that she could dodge through the crowds and around clusters of people a lot easier than Michael could. But, his legs were longer and he could cover more ground. She didn’t want to stop and wait, there was too much to see and do. She wanted to experience it all before they needed to leave the circus. Babs and her parents were leaving Chicago tomorrow to head back to Gotham. 

Sure, she missed her bed and her books and her friends, but Chicago had been amazing. They’d been to the Museum of Science and Industry and the Field Museum. Of course there were museums in Gotham, but it always felt like they were being robbed every other week. She had the same field trip canceled four times due to ‘villainous activity’ before the school gave up and showed the class a decade old filmstrip instead. With so much uncertainty about the safety or status of the museums, Gotham never had any exhibits as nearly as breathtaking as those she’d seen in Chicago. 

They’d also seen _Much Ado About Nothing_ at the Shakespeare Theatre on Navy Pier and had attended a baseball game at Wrigley Field. Afterwards, Dad had taken them out for authentic deep dish pizza at this little basement restaurant. When the circus arrived in town for the Gordon’s last day, her cousins took it as a sign and had begged the adults to take them on one last adventure. Babs was game. She’d never been to the circus, though she had read all about them. 

The extensive group of aunts, uncles, and cousins made doing any one activity difficult. They clustered together in a slow moving amorphous mass that couldn’t decide what they wanted to do first. Babs sighed in exasperation. No one was listening to her as she listed off a half dozen different activities that they might visit before the show in the big tent started in an hour. If her dad was there, he’d have listened, but her mom had dragged him off somewhere else the moment they’d arrived. Mom had that look that said there was about to be a very loud _discussion_ which ended with her having a headache and the rest of them going home. Without her parents nearby, that meant she was left under the supervision of her relations who couldn’t decide on anything. If she wanted to take in the whole experience, she would need to do it on her own. 

That’s how she ended up with Michael chasing after her and calling her name.

Ducking down an alley created between several of the large tents she found her way to the back of the circus. She was pretty certain guests weren’t suppose to be back here. The performers weren’t wearing costumes or makeup. Props and backdrops were lined up in neat rows waiting their cues. Workers repaired broken items and sewed torn costumes. Everyone chatted loudly and jovially. She heard slang she didn’t recognise and picked out conversations in at least a half dozen languages—though she didn’t know what they were saying. 

“Babs!” 

Not wanting to be caught, Babs ducked down a winding path near the animal cages. She passed lions and tigers and bears....Oh my! 

She stopped inches away from a full-grown elephant. She’d never been so close to a creature this large. It loomed over her and trumpeted. She flinched and pressed her hands over her ears. Though she wanted to move, she found herself frozen in place.

“You shouldn’t be here.” A small hand rested on her shoulder and guided her away from the elephant. 

When she was finally a safe distance away from the giant animal, she turned to face her rescuer. He was a boy about her height, with dark hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her and it lit up his entire face. “How’d you get back here?”

“I was exploring. I want to see everything.” She raised her head defiantly and met his gaze—green eyes to blue. Wordlessly she dared him to tell her she didn’t belong again. “Why are you here?”

“Oh, I live here. My mom and dad and I are part of the circus.” He grabbed the bucket of water he’d been carrying before he’d rescued her. “It is pretty fun to explore the circus. If you’re around after the next show, I could show you around to all the places people don’t normally get to see.” 

“I’d like that.” She grinned. “What are you doing with the bucket?”

“It’s my job to wash down Elinore between shows. Do you want to help?” He gestured at the grey wall of muscle that she’d just escaped. 

Her eyes travelled all the way to the top of the elephant’s head. “You give her a bath?”

“No. Not her.” He moved around the first elephant to a much smaller calf. “That’s Elinore. She’s a real sweetie and she won’t bother you as long as you’re with me.”

“Okay.” Babs had never washed an elephant before. When would she get another chance if she didn’t do it now? 

For the next half hour, they scrubbed and washed and splashed. By the time they had finished, they were nearly as wet as Elinore. The elephant calf was enjoying every moment of it. So were the kids. They laughed and giggled and the boy entertained her with stories of his transitory circus life. Babs finally understood why the children in storybooks always wanted to run away and join the circus. If Dad didn’t need her, she might consider running away too. 

“Barbara!” Michael’s voice rang out loud and sharp among the clatter.

From the opposite direction, another name rose above the din. “Richard!”

“Oh no! I’m late.” The boy tapped his watch. “Will you come by after the show?”

“I’ll try.” Babs wished she could promise. But it was unlikely that her mom would feel better. 

“Then I’ll wait for you.” Though he heard the doubt in her voice, the mere the fact that she wanted to be there was enough for him to wait. He smiled and waved at her as he ran towards the man who shared such strong familial resemblance that Babs was certain they were father and son.  

Before Michael reached her, she overheard bits and pieces of their conversation spoken in a language she didn’t understand. The man smiled at her with a grin so similar to the boy’s that she wanted to follow them instead of waiting for Michael. With one last wave, the pair hurried away towards the tents. 

“Babs,” Michael panted, finally reunited with his cousin. “Don’t run off like that. You could get lost or hurt or something.”

Her eyes widened, she hadn’t thought of that. What would her dad do if something ever happened to her? Her lips began to tremble. “I’m sorry.”

Michael took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Babs recognised the calculating expression as he weighed factors before making a decision. Finally, his shoulders sagged and he crouched down so he could look her in the eyes. “Look, I get it. My parents argue like that too. I won’t tell yours that you disappeared, but you’ve got to promise me not to run off like that again.”

She bit her lip as she considered the implications of making such a promise. “But, I can’t promise never to go off on my own.”

He grinned. She was definitely a Gordon. “Can you promise not to run off for the rest of your trip?” 

“Yes,” she said, barely needing to think that one through.

 

The show was about to start by the time they entered the dimly lit tent and edged their way to the only spot with enough seats for the Gordon clan. The seats were high up in the bleachers. Bright spotlights focused on a group of clowns tumbling and juggling.  Babs grinned and cheered with the other children. The adults looked on with smiles of their own, enjoying the innocence of youth. While everyone was distracted by the show, Babs glanced up at her dad. Her mom hadn’t joined them. Though he smiled, the expression didn’t reach his eyes. They were pinched and tight. It looked like he was the one who had a headache. 

When he noticed her watching him instead of the show, her dad gave her hand a squeeze and leaned over to be heard over the noise. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. It will be okay.” 

She nodded, though she wasn’t certain that she agreed with the sentiment. But she wanted it to be true, so she let it pass. As the silence settled between father and daughter, the spots blinked off for a split second before focusing on the centre of the ring. In that moment of darkness, the clowns had cleared the stage and were replaced by the ringmaster. 

In a booming voice amplified by what look liked an old fashion microphone, the ringmaster proclaimed, “Ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages, prepare to be amazed. In an age of men who can fly and women with the strength of the ancient heroes, you may think you have seen it all. If you believe mortal men and women have nothing left to wow you, then I must inform you, you are greatly mistaken.”

The crowd cheered. The cacophony was started by those who knew what was coming next. The rest of the audience soon joined in as everyone was swept up in the excitement. Babs scooted to the edge of her chair in hopes of getting a better view of whatever was happening next. The ringmaster allowed the cheer to continue for another moment before gesturing for the crowd to be silent. 

“Before you now stands a family of true artists. With daring courage and athletic grace, they have amazed the crowned heads of Europe, and have long since surpassed the masters of their field. I present to you, the Flying Graysons.” At the mention of the Graysons, the crowd erupted once again in cheers. The excitement was contagious. Even though she didn’t know who the Graysons were, Babs cheered as loud as the rest of the crowd. 

His voice still echoed around the tent, but the spotlights had traveled from the ringmaster and up to the trapezes suspended high above the crowd. On the side nearest the Gordons, a woman in a sparkly blue leotard perched on a platform holding onto a trapeze. Opposite her, a man in a similar costume waited in the same manner. Behind the woman stood a small boy in a matching costume. “Yes, you heard me correctly, John and Mary Grayson have returned to us from their World Tour and have once again joined with Haly’s Circus. And, we have a special treat for you tonight. Following in his parents’ footsteps, their son, Richard Grayson will be joining the act tonight in his North American debut. Join me in welcoming the Flying Graysons!”

Babs’ eyes never left the view before her. She’d never seen anything so amazing. They were flying high above the ground without a glimmer fear or hesitation. What she wouldn’t give for the opportunity to fly like that. They swung and leapt and spun from trapeze to trapeze as the music played. Each move was timed, building in drama as the music intensified. From time to time the ringmaster commented on a particularly difficult or impressive move. 

“Ladies, gentlemen, children of all ages, don’t blink. You don’t want to miss this. We’re expecting great things from young Richard and someday you’ll be able to tell your grandchildren you were here when he started. In a feat of skill that people twice his age rarely dare, Richard will conclude his routine with the incredibly difficult quadruple somersault.” 

Babs held her breath as she watched the small boy take hold of the trapeze bar. His dark hair shone under the spotlight and the sequins on his costume glittered and blinked in the light. Without a hint of fear, the boy leapt from his perch.

With the aid of his parents, he performed many of the same feats as they had recently demonstrated. As he moved from one side of the ring to the other over the distant ground below, the crowd held their breath. Due to his small size, agile movements and amazing speed, the tricks appeared all the more daring. After a several minutes of group work, the elder Graysons returned to their perches and left the boy to his solo act. 

Gathering the momentum and height he needed, Richard precisely timed his leap. One. Two. Three. Four. She counted each rotation as he ‘flew through the air with the greatest of ease,’ just like the song playing in the background declared. When he landed, Babs was on her feet, clapping loudly and cheering along with the rest of the crowd. Her dad wrapped his arm around her shoulders and, this time, his smile was genuine. 

Babs gasped. She knew this boy. They had given an elephant a bath together!  She couldn’t wait to see him again. He was amazing and he needed to know. 

She wondered if she could ever do what he had done in front of all these people. “Dad, can I go meet the acrobats? I met the boy earlier, he said I could...”

Before she finished her sentence, she knew it was a futile effort to push the subject.

“I’m sorry Babs, we need to go right after the show. Your mother has a headache.” As he gave her excuses, he jaw tightened and he squinted. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yes. Thank you for bringing me.” She leaned against her father’s shoulder. “If the circus comes to Gotham...do you think...could we go?”

“We’ll see.” 

In a different city and a different time. Before either of them had ever considered being a vigilante as a viable life choice. Long before they lived in the same city, attended the same school and patrolled the same streets, they had met. Before falling in love and thoughts of family, for a brief shining moment, they were friends for an afternoon. 

 

***

 

“You were the girl.” Dick stared in disbelief. “I waited for you.” 

“Sorry I was late.” Her smile was there, but it was sad. She didn’t like thinking back to that time of her life. Not long after they returned from their trip, the arguments between her mom and dad grew more frequent and louder. The only thing worse than the yelling and the insults were the icy silences. Her mother was the queen of the stony silence, refusing to speak to husband or daughter for days on end. No one was exactly surprised when she simply left one day. That didn’t stop her absence from hurting, but they weren’t surprised by it. If she had left a note or an explanation for Jim, he never told Barbra about it. Her mom certainly hadn’t left a note for her daughter, she hadn’t even said good-bye. 

“Hey. What’s important is that we found each other again.” Dick held her close and kissed her. He placed a hand over her stomach, gently caressing it. “I love you and our baby and I’m not going anywhere.” 

She leaned into him and closed her eyes. His warmth seeped into her and he didn’t let go. Everything felt right. 

“I love you too,” she whispered. When he leaned in close, she returned the kiss with a passion that told him, she wasn’t going anywhere either. 

It didn’t appear anymore work was going to be done that afternoon. 

 


End file.
